1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to coded modulation, and in particular, to systems and methods for hybrid-coded modulation employing modified orthogonal polynomials as basis functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
As tile response to never ending demands for higher data rates and distance independent connectivity, 100 Gb/s Ethernet (GbE) standard has been already adopted, and 400 GbE and 1 TbE have become the research focus of many researchers. IEEE recently ratified the 40/100 GbE standard IEEE 802.3ba. As the operating symbol rates increase, the deteriorating effects of fiber nonlinearities and polarization-mode dispersion (PMD) reach levels that inhibit reliable communication over the optical fiber network.
High speed (e.g., Terabit) optical Ethernet technologies may be affected by the limited bandwidth of information-infrastructure, high energy consumption, and heterogeneity of optical networking infrastructure, for example. Furthermore, in the context of high-speed optical communication systems, not only the error correction performance but also the complexity of a coded modulation system plays a crucial role. To reach beyond 1 Tb/s serial date rates, extremely large signal constellation sizes are currently required for polarization-division multiplexed (PDM) single-carrier QAM systems, with commercially available symbol rates.